Changing Me
by MyFirstPenNameWasTaken
Summary: Todd and Viola have gone through hell, but as unfortunate as it is, it's their story. They walked hand in hand through chaos. But, when you think about it, everyone walked through a little bit of fire. A series of one shots with different POVs.
1. Chapter 1

****Changing Me****

**A/N: So, if this isn't any good, it's because my mind is kind of scattered everywhere on the planet; Patrick Ness kind of just blew my mind with The Ask and the Answer and I have a HUGE science test tomorrow I'm _trying _to study for but I can't get this book out of my mind because I just finished it and I _need _to get my hands on the next one. Like...now. Please. So I stand a _chance _at passing this test. I don't even think this one shot makes sense, it was just a way for me to get out all the Todd and Viola and Mayor and awesome out of my mind. WHY IS THE NUMBER OF FICS FOR THIS SERIES SO LOW? WHY? PEOPLE CAN'T HANDLE THE AWESOME, THAT'S WHY. Anyways. Review please, because I'm not getting any love on my Vampire Academy story so maybe I'll get some here. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>VPOV<strong>

My father usually didn't read me many stories. It wasn't for any reason you may assume, like he didn't give me the time, affection, or anything of the sort because he _did, _but I did this weird thing where I would suddenly speak like the characters and think like them, because I would just get so engrossed in the story that I would _become _the character, for a while.

And then I would go back to being Viola.

Literate, innocent, young Viola.

The same thing would happen to me when I was _told _stories but not as much because I could never really feel the protagonist's emotions as well as I can when they're written. And it'd be fun for a while, too, to be some else. Some one different. Some one other than literate, innocent, young Viola.

Then everything horrible happened.

My parents had died, and my ship had crashed.

I remember being _so _confused.

Then I met him, and became even more confused.

I got to know Todd, and started to find myself again, the Viola I was familiar with.

One night, while we were trying to escape to Haven, and Todd was sleeping, I was awake.

Reading.

Reading his Noise.

I know it's wrong, but really, he's such a fascinating character. His story isn't that amazing, not yet, but it will be. The way he thinks, though sometimes it's a jumble, gets me in a way no author has ever done before.

He just ponders and wonders and wonders and I feel it happening again.

With the way I'm thinking.

I'm thinking like him.

I can't help it, it's just me.

My sentences are getting longer and my thoughts deeper and sometimes faster and choppy and I'm using words like _ruddy _and _effing _but I don't say ain't.

I never say ain't.

Because I'm intelligent Viola. I'm literate. Todd is not, but no one can really blame him for that.

And there is no way anyone is ever going to make me say "ain't."

It's just not me.

But I should have known, that it wouldn't stay that way. That, one day, I wouldn't be literate, innocent, young Viola.

Because I grew. I changed. I lost my innocence. I used improper grammar, too.

And though I made my choices and mistakes, most of it is all his doing.

I ain't never leaving him, though.

_Never. _

He can change me all he wants, because the old Viola wasn't very exciting, anyway.


	2. Comprehension

**Comprehension **

**POV: Mistress Coyle**

Her death was unfortunate.

I truly did believe that she could lead her own armies, had she learned to tame that stubbornness and reign in that fire. I could not blame her for having it, I had it too, _still _have it, but now I direct it all towards my goal.

As she more than likely would have done, had she had more years to her life.

She made for an excellent solider, but a healer as well, a rare balance of gentleness and fierceness that fights two different kinds of wars.

And knowing how to fight more than one war is something not many people know.

Yes, her death, most unfortunate.

But necessary, if the President were to finally be diminished.

She is not one to dwell on now, in the midst of war, with these two in front of me, emerged from the ship.

A ship looking for her.

_Another _way she proved useful.

_Focus, focus. _

"I am addressed here as Mistress Coyle, a –"

And then I hear it, her voice, and turn around in shock.

But then again, am I really that surprised?

Am I really that surprised that she's here, alive, with bruises and swelling and cuts and everything bad on her body?

No, actually, not at all.

And am I really that surprised, that she's shocked too, not expecting to see these two from her past, because even though she _must have _heard the ships land, she wasn't looking for it?

Why would she be?

When her boy is out at war, without her?

Why would she be anywhere but fighting along side him?

Despite how similar we are, I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend why that is so.


	3. What Makes a Man

**What Makes a Man**

**A/N: Three of these in one day. And my science notes are just sitting there. And I have another chapter for a different fanfic to write. I just...I don't know. Patrick Ness, what do you _do _to me?**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Third Person<strong>

"I don't know _anything, _I swear!"

He smiles again, and she knows that she had said the wrong thing, because he loves the fact that she gave that answer.

He has an excuse to hurt her further.

To satisfy any sadistic, twisted hunger that festers within him.

He sighs as he pushes on the metal bar holding her above the tub of water, pushing her under.

And holding her there.

She screams, but he hears gurgles and she hears laughing and that's all she hears.

Because there's a low, irritating _buzz _that's preventing her from hearing anything else.

She thrashes, but it's squirming to him.

She cries, but he pays no attention to that anymore.

His attention has focused on the pieces of metal laid out on the steel rack.

He smiles again, and lets the tortured woman up from beneath the water, where she now gasps for breaths and rasps curses and cries harder than she's ever cried before.

He begins to shake in excitement as his hand grips the first object and he wonders briefly that even if she really _didn't _know anything, would it stop him from doing this to her.

And she begins to shake in fear as her hands bend and restrain against the bar and she wonders briefly how anyone could believe that these actions could possibly make a man.


	4. Expendable

**Expendable**

**POV: Mayor/President Prentiss**

I consider myself an exceptional leader, because I am, in a way, immortal.

I don't live forever, and if one were to shoot me in the heart, I would die, but a cause of death by anything other than old age or natural disaster is unlikely.

I found the secret to making myself nearly untouchable.

And, everyone else has yet to realize this.

That is why I am a good leader.

What I have done, is mastered the art of war, survival, leadership, and nearly anything else that you consider useful.

I give myself a use in every single situation.

I make sure I am exceptional at whatever it is.

No one could get rid of me.

I am just not expendable.

**A/N: I got a 78 out of 90 on my science test. That's about 87 percent. :) I still haven't gotten Monsters of Men yet. :( **


	5. Noise

**Noise**

**POV: Maddy**

I was always described as the talkative one. I was always the happy one, the outgoing one, the loud one. I _loved _noise. Not the Noise that came from the men, the jumbled, tangled thoughts, but actual noise. I bang, or a squeak, because I hated the quiet.

When it's quiet, anything can happen. It's scary. Noise was what I needed whenever I was afraid. When it was quiet, I would start singing, and I knew that there was nothing hiding and I would be okay.

But here, Viola and I standing in front of this man, it's very quiet despite his voice. I couldn't even hear the crickets, just my ragged breathing.

And when he leveled a gun at me, and pulled the trigger, I couldn't hear anything at all.

**A/N: I loved her, I wish she didn't die. :/ **


	6. Nutcracker

**Nutcracker**

**POV: Third Person**

Haven is not particularly big on holiday traditions.

There aren't many kids walking around with white sheets over their heads.

There aren't many adults giving each other pink cards with hearts on them and going on romantic dinners.

And when the temperature drops and white crystals come down over Haven, not many people string up lights and start singing strange songs at strangers doors'.

But that doesn't stop an old, soft man with crinkles around his bright blue eyes and graying dark hair skillfully painting a smile on a piece of wood, carving it for the little girl waiting for him at home.

That doesn't stop her from jumping excitingly when he fondly hollers that he has a gift for her.

And it most definitely doesn't stop the feeling of utter happiness the little girl feels when she looks at the small nutcracker, smiling up at her from the palm of her hand.

**A/N: I don't remember if the Chaos Walking series has Christmas or not, I know that it has religion so I figured it might. I didn't want to elaborate in the drabble, but this is set kind of before everything happened when Haven was peaceful, and the characters are my own. I wanted to give a little Christmas-themed one, but not too much since I don't think that would fit the series that much. I hope you enjoyed. :) Thanks to meltedhappiness for their reviews. :) **


	7. Blue

**Blue**

**POV: Third Person**

Her fingers are stained with blue.

It's a haunting, dark, shade of blue.

Her fingers are long, slender, lithe.

They snake alluringly around objects she holds.

She loved her hands.

They were hands of a perfect lady.

They were an attribute she was proud of.

But now they are stained.

Now, they have a tragic blue blotch emphasizing her fingerprints.

She's ashamed of the blue blotch.

She's ashamed of the instrument which splattered the blue on her hands in the first place.

She's ashamed of the _A _she made, on a fence painted just as clear as the unmistakable blue blotch which stains her skin.

**A/N: I don't know who this is, it's just someone who did an A for the Ask...it just popped into my head, I just felt like writing it. I haven't written anything in the longest time, I am so sorry it's just that writing is very difficult for me at the moment with everything going on in real life. If I were to ever stop writing these I would say so, so do not worry. :P And I especially feel guilty because I really need to write the next chapter for my VA story. D:**

**MeltedHappiness: I plan on writing a full-length story when I read the last book. :) **


End file.
